


Heartfelt

by alesthtc



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Murder, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesthtc/pseuds/alesthtc
Summary: Kebencian Yeonjun pada Soobin yang selalu dipuji kala dirinya dicaci kian membludak dan merusak hingga mengakibatkan hatinya buta akan benci dan berbuat tak manusiawi. Tak sadar jika selama ini yang dibenci adalah satu - satunya yang membuat ia merasa dicintai.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	Heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

> #yeonbinficfest2021

Cahaya hangat mulai nampak dari ufuk timur, membuat bayangan yang sedia mengikuti. Pagi ini seperti biasa, aku pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki melewati jalan setapak yang basah dan terlihat beberapa air yang menggenang di sana. Di sisi kanan dan kiri kalian bisa melihat hamparan sawah yang memberi sejuk dan aroma khas tanah yang basah. Aku cukup lama menikmati suasana ini sebelum aku sampai sekolah di ujung jalan sana. Kakiku sengaja diperlambat agar bisa lebih lama di sela kedua sawah ini. 

Cukup lama, dan aku menyukai semua ini. Kecuali, satu hal saat ini yang sangat aku benci. Seseorang yang sedari tadi melompat – lompat sambil mengeluarkan tawa nyaring dan pekikan kecil. Ya, aku tidak hanya sendiri saat ini, setiap pergi ke sekolah dia selalu berangkat bersamaku. Tak ada yang aneh, kami memang berteman cukup lama bahkan tinggal bersama. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan beruntun ketika hendak menjemputnya saat dia masih sekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Karena itu orang tuaku memutuskan untuk merawatnya dan membawa dia tinggal bersama kami. 

Pasti kalian bertanya-bertanya apa alasan aku memberi konteks benci padanya. Tak banyak, jika melihat masa lalu aku dan dia sangat akrab, bahkan kami sangat mengerti satu sama lain sampai tak mudah dilepaskan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku yang mulai dewasa menemukan sesuatu yang baru aku mengerti bahkan aku sadari. Selama kami tumbuh bersama, dia lebih unggul dariku, semua hal yang tidak bisa aku lakui dia kuasai, semua hal yang sulit aku gapai dengan mudahnya dia miliki. Dan semua yang tidak aku terima, dia mendapatkannya secara penuh dan cuma - cuma. Termasuk perhatian orang tuaku. Aku tidak terlalu peduli pada itu semua, toh aku masih bisa hidup tanpa harus seperti dia. Tapi saat melihat dia disanjung yang mana di sisi lain aku dihina dan mendapat cacian, aku sangat benci itu. 

Tapi kalian tak perlu risau, karena aku telah mengubah takdir. Aku kini menerima semua hakku bahkan kepuasan untuk bisa melihat dia menderita. Oh iya satu hal lagi, aku belum sempat cerita alasan lain mengapa aku benci dia hingga saat ini. Menurut kalian apa? Tentu karna dia masih tetap hidup! Benar, aku sempat berencana membunuhnya, bahkan sering. Tapi hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk saat percobaan pertama, tepat setelah hari kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu orang tua ‘dia' merayakan kelulusannya karena mendapat nilai ujian tertinggi. Sedangkan aku yang secara anak biologis mereka tidak mendapat satu ucapan selamat satu pun. Keterlaluan? Memang, karena itu aku murka pada hari itu. 

“ Yeonjun? Ah ternyata dari tadi kau di sini? Mari ikut aku ke bawah! Ibu memintaku untuk memotong kue, sebetulnya aku bingung kenapa harus ada acara potong kue segala pedahal kan ini cuman perayaan kelulusan kita bukan ulang tahunku. Tapi aku teringat kalo kau suka sekali memotong kue kan? Kita bisa bermain dengan krimnya seperti setiap perayaan ulang tahun kita hihi. “ Dia nampak bahagia sekali, apa kemarahanku itu tidak terlihat olehnya? Dasar, semakin kesal saja rasanya. 

“ Perayaan kelulusan kita katamu? Kita? Ck, berhenti melucu dan pergi saja ke bawah sendiri. Nikmati pestamu, aku sama sekali tak berminat apalagi memotong kue atau bermain krim apa lah itu. “ Aku kembali membenamkan muka pada bantal, ingin menunjukan bahwa aku tak ada niat sama sekali dengan acara itu, lebih tepatnya pperayaan kelulusan hanya untuk Soobin tercintanya mereka.

“ Yeonjun aku mohon, aku sadar belakangan ini kau sedikit berbeda. Kita jarang mengobrol, bahkan sekedar bicara padaku saja kau sepertinya enggan, apa aku ada salah padamu? Aku rindu dimana kau tertawa atau ketika kita melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama. “ Aku sedikit mengintip, dia nampak sedih. Kemana hilangnya wajah yang berbunga tadi? Sebetulnya kau tak salah Soobin. Yang salah itu kenapa kau harus begitu sempurna sedangkan aku di sini hanya manusia paling terbelakang. Ini tak adil, dan aku benci itu. 

“ Ah aku harap kau ingin turun, karena aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. “ Ucapnnya begitu lirih tapi aku bisa mendengarnya. Cukup terkesiap, sedikit penasaran apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. Apa dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah ini? Sekolah di negeri orang misalnya? Menarik. 

Cukup tak disangaka juga di hari itu dia memanggilku sambil menghampiri ke kamar. Aku memutuskan mengikutinya turun diam – diam karena sedikit penasaran hal apa yang dia ingin bicarakan? Namun beberapa langkah, mungkin karena harapan hal yang aku ingin dengar dari Soobin hanya perpisahan dan kabar bahwa ia ingin pergi jauh, kebetulan juga kamarku di lantai dua hingga otak ini menemukan ide yang sedikit gila tapi tentu aku menyukinya. Saat kami hendak menuruni tangga, aku mendorongnya hingga dia jatuh mengguling dan beberapa kali mendapat benturan di kepalanya.

Dia kemudian dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan beruntungnya kedua orang itu percaya bahwa itu sebuah kecelakaan. Mendapat banyak pendarahan di kepalanya, koma selama seminggu 3 hari namun dia masih bertahan hidup. Dia sadar dari koma, namun kalian pasti suka bagian ini. Ketika dia sadar, dokter meminta kami sebagai keluarganya untuk diajak bicara. Dia menyampaikan sesuatu yang terjadi pada taman keparatku itu. Ternyata dia mengalami gegar otak sehingga terjadi masalah pada kerja otaknya. Iya, apa yang kalian duga benar. Aku sangat bahagia mendengar kabar itu. Bayangkan saja, orang yang selama ini selalu dipandang sempurna oleh semua orang, kini menjadi pecundang bodoh yang bahkan tidak tahu caranya berdiri.

Begitulah selama liburan kenaikan kelas, orang tuaku rajin membawanya ke rumah sakit atau psikiater untuk memulihkan dia menjadi remaja biasa kembali. Namun nihil, bantuan dan bimbingan selama ini hanya mampu memberi ilmu pengetahuan dasar. Jika kalian ingin tahu, setiap aku ikut bersama orang tuaku untuk mendampinginya belajar, aku seakan melihat dia seperti anak kecil yang baru saja lahir kemudian belajar segala hal untuk pertama kalinya. Pada masa awal-awal dia sering kali mengacau seperti memecahkan piring, menumpahkan air di mana-mana, mencoret-coret dinding dan yang lainnya. Tentu ini membuat orang tuaku kadang-kadang kesal bahkan sampai pernah memukulnya. Aku hanya menonton ria hingga di akhir film di mana dia akan menangis sambil lari ke kamarnya dan mengurung diri. Film yang sangat bagus bukan? Bahkan aku bisa menontonnya setiap hari.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, awal tahun pelajaran pun dimulai, aku kini masuk sekolah menengah atas swasta yang terbaik. Karena aku tinggal di penghujung kota, jadi untuk bersekolah di swasta itu cukup mewah. Aku pun mulai merasakan perhatian lebih dari orang tuaku, aku selalu dibelikan barang yang dibilang cukup mahal dan apa pun yang aku inginkan pasti akan dituruti. Tapi di sisi lain ada saja penghalang. Ya, lagi-lagi temanku yang tak lain orang yang aku benci itu. Belakangan ini dia selalu mengikutiku ke mana pun bahkan setiap ke sekolah dia akan ikut pergi bersamaku dan menunggu hingga saatnya pulang dia akan pergi ke rumah bersamaku juga. Konyol bukan? Aku juga sering kali berniat meninggalkan dia di jalan, namun aku ingat apa yang akan orang tuaku lakukan jika mereka kehilangan parasit yang satu ini. 

Yang tambah membuatku benci lagi adalah tepat seperti saat ini. Dia selalu menggunakan sepatu bututnya itu, aku pun tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena kelainannya itu, namun masalahnya dia tidak suka apabila sepatu bututnya itu di sentuh oleh orang lain bahkan ketika ibuku ingin mencucinya dia malah mengamuk. Ayah juga pernah sempat membelikannya beberapa sepatu dengan banyak model, tapi dia menolak hingga merajuk. Aku bukan kasihan padanya, tapi aku malu ketika jalan bersamanya dengan dia memakai sepatu bututnya itu. Belum lagi tatapan mereka ketika dia melakukan hal yang tak wajar untuk batas usianya. Kini dia harus menarik perhatian orang lain dengan dia memakai sepatu bututnya itu ketika dia jalan atau pergi bersamaku. 

“ Hei Soobin, pulang saja kau sana dasar sialan. Tak lihat orang yang lalu lalang memperhatikanmu? “ Ucapku sedikit berteriak, karena asal kalian tahu aku selalu menjaga jarak jika berjalan bersamanya. Tak sudi sekali berdampingan dengan lelaki dewasa yang bersikap seperti bocah ini. 

Dia hanya tersenyum bodoh dan membawa katak di tangannya, dengan lumpur di mana-mana sampai mengenai tangan, baju bagian lengan bahkan ke wajahnya. Demi tuhan detik itu juga ingin rasanya aku memukul tampang konyolnya itu. Meski sebenarnya senyum yang membawa lesung pipi timbul dengan malu-malu itu jika boleh jujur sangat manis, sulit untuk menangkal bahwa siapa saja akan suka dengan seyum itu. Tapi entahlah aku selalu menepisnya karena rasa benciku kepadanya sudah amat berkerak. 

“ Jun-a tak-nya pat-om-at gi-tu hehehehe. “ Aku hanya berdelik dan melanjutkan langkah untuk segera sampai di sekolah. Mengerti ucapannya saja tidak ah terserah dia saja aku tidak peduli. 

“ Jun-a sko-lah-a ma-at ya!! Nti ita pu-ang ma-a-ma. “ Kami sudah sampa di deoan gerbang sekolah dan dia masih banyak bicara, memang rutin seperti ini tapi rasa maluku ini tidak akan pernah hilang meski itu bisa disebut kebiasaan. Bahkan meski bisa dibilang sudah biasa, tatapan teman, seisi sekolah lebih tepatnya, masih melemparkan pandangan cemooh dan berbisik sambil terkikik ketika melihat kami. Malu dan muak, itu yang aku rasakan bila bersamanya. 

Aku selalu menahan rasa maluku ini, soal sepatu butunya itu aku juga sering bercerita pada orang tuaku tapi mereka tidak melakukan hal banyak, mereka hanya sempat berniat menyembunyikannya dan membuangnya. Ya, hanya berniat karena mereka kalah dengan rasa tega dan iba. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku cukup muak untuk kali ini. Aku akan membuang sepatu bututnya itu jikalau bisa aku ingin juga memusnahkan si parasit itu juga. Malam ini, ya malam ini, aku akan mengendap masuk ke kamarnya. Kita liat apa reaksinya, pasti dia akan kacau bahkan memilih untuk mati. Benar, memang payah bukan? Dia memang pantas untuk pergi dari dunia ini. 

Oke, kini terlihat kesunyian di tengah rumah ini. Seperti dugaan bahwa seperempat malam cukup untuk menunggu hingga masuk ke rencana. Aku mulai menaiki satu per satu anak tangga dengan perlahan, sedikit terdengar suara langkah membuat kericuhan di jantung sana. Aku agak mempercepat hingga sampai di lantai 2 tepat di depan kamarnya. Jika kalian penasaran, kenapa aku tidak memulai aksiku dari lantai 2. Itu karena aku tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya dugaan pelaku untuk pencurian sepatu ini. Terdengar berbelit, tapi orang tuaku pasti akan mempersalahkannya. 

Ketika sudah mengumpulkan jiwa sepenuhnya aku pun mulai membuka pintu yang bercat hijau muda itu. Aku membuka perlahan hingga membuat celah sedikit di sana. Kalian tidak akan percaya apa yang aku lihat ini, betapa aku kesal pada malam itu. Ternyata sepatu bututnya itu selalu ia pakai ketika tidur? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa sebegitunya dia tidak punya teman hingga dia tidak mau lepas dengan sepatu bututnya itu? Pikiran ini terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan bagai wartawan yang haus pernyataan. Setelah menghabiskan semua umpatan ini, aku tetap nekat masuk untuk mengambil sepatu itu. Terlihat jam waker terpampang menunjuk jam 12 malam kurang beberapa menit. Aku tak peduli egoku untuk menyelesaikan misi ini sudah keras. 

Aku sudah menyentuh sepatunya, hanya sedikit melonggarkan tali aku bisa mengambilnya, namun jantung ini rasanya ingin meloncat ketika jam waker tadi berbunyi cukup keras sampai membangunkan parasit ini. Aku refleks masuk ke bawah ranjangnya yang menjadi tempat barang-barang dia yang tidak berguna. Aku mencoba membungkam suara jantungku di bawah sini. Aku melihat kakinya menuruni kasur dan tampak dia membuka sepatunya dan di masukan ke dalam sejenis kotak kardus. Pertanyaan kembali menghampiri pikiran ini, untuk apa? Ada apa dengannya? Dasar orang gila! Cukup banyak hati ini berbicara hingga dia kembali ke posisi awal dan hening yang menyusul. 

Aku mengeluarkan sebagian kepalaku untuk melihat keadaan. Dan ternyata dia sudah kembali tidur. Aku tidak memikirkan apa pun pada malam itu, tangan ini spontan mengambil kotak tadi dan memerintah pada badanku ini untuk pergi dari sini. Bodoh, kenapa pada saat ini pikiranku tidak sinkron dengan tubuhnya. Aku menyimpannya di kamarku dan kembali turun ke lantai bawah.

“ Cukup mudah ternyata.” Aku memilih tidur di sofa, menunggu dengan tidak sabar bagaimana reaksinya esok nanti.

Bulan berubah menjadi sinar terang yang masuk ke dalam sela-sela jendela yang membuat silau karena mengenai wajahku. Spontan membuatku terbangun, dan apa yang aku lihat ini?? Ruang yang tadinya biasa saja menjadi seperti tempat rongsokan. Barang berantakan di mana-mana. Aku langsung berlari menaiki tangga mengecek hasil kemarin. Melewati kamar si parasit, sedikit mengintip ke dalam dan aku melihat keadaan yang sama seperti di bawah tadi. 

Aku langsung bergegas dan membanting pintu namun ada hal yang aneh, keadaan kamarku tidak ada yang berubah. Seperti tidak ada yang memasuki dan mengobrak-abrik mencari sesuatu. Tapi kembali ke awal, bukannya bagus? Dia berarti tidak mencurigaiku. Aku pun membuka kotak itu, tentu terlihat sepatu bututnya itu yang membuatku benci melihatnya. Namun ada yang mencuri netra, aku melihat buku yang tidak terlalu besar dengan sampul yang dihias. Apakah ini buku hariannya? Tapi sejak kapan? Dia berbicara pun tidak fasih.

Kalian tidak akan percaya, ketika aku membuka halaman pertama terlihat foto hitam putih yang memperlihatkan dua anak laki-laki yang tersenyum. Satu dari mereka cemong oleh selai coklat di mukanya dan yang satu merangkulnya dengan mata sipit dan deretan gigi putih yang rapi. Ya, ini adalah masa pertama kali aku merayakan ulang tahun bersamaan pertama kali aku merayakan ulang tahun bersama dengan Soobin. 

“ Hei lihat di sana! Ada badut! “  
“ Dimana Yeonjun?? Aku ingin berfoto dengannya hwaa. “  
“ Di sini hahahaaha kau seperti hantu. “  
“ Ah pipiku jadi kotor, beraninya ya! Sini akan aku balas awas saja. “

Aku bisa mengingat bagaiman kami saling mengejar waktu itu, berusaha mengenai wajah satu sama lain dengan krim kue. Bibirku mendapat tarikan yang membuat senyuman di sana kemudian disusul dengan air yang mengenainya entah dari mana. Apa? Kenapa? Ini hal pertama aku menangis dan tersenyum setelah sekian lama. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa, semua peristiwa masa laluku bersamanya kembali terputar di kepala. Semua hal manis dia tulis kembali dengan kata-katanya yang menumbuhkan cerita itu kembali.

Aku jadi kembali ingat di mana aku dengannya main di sawah untuk menangkap belut kemudian kami dimarahi dan disuruh mandi, namun kita malah kabur untuk mandi di sungai dan pulang-pulang membawa ikan yang tak lain adalah hasil pancingan orang. Soobin menulis hampir semua kenangan kami, segala hal yang kami lakukan bersama ia tulis dengan kata – kata yang memanjakan mata. Bahkan bisa sampai membuatku terbawa emosi selama membacanya. 

Aku terus membuka lembar demi lembar setiap tulisannya untuk ikut memasuknya. Aku tak berhenti menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi mulai dari tertawa, terharu, kesal, sedih, ketakutan dan semua itu aku lakukan seperti bukan hanya sendiri. Ya, tapi seakan dia, Soobin yang aku panggil parasit itu ada bersamaku melakukan semua hal ini bersama. Ya aku mengakuinya, dia yang konyol, yang bisa membuat aku seperti ini adalah dia yang sebelum aku anggap orang yang aku paling benci. 

Halaman buku semakin menipis, aku berhenti sejenak karena lelah bermain ekspresi. Hingga aku membuka halaman yang masih kelihatan baru dengan tulisan berbeda. Iya, ini adalah tulisan hariannya setelah aku memusuhinya. Jiwa penasaran ini rusuh, seakan berteriak meminta untuk aku membacanya. Tak ada yang aneh ternyata, dia hanya menulis keadaannya dan sikapku yang perlahan berbeda katanya. Dia juga menuliskan semua perbuatanku yang membuatnya tidak enak. Tak masalah bagiku, toh memang benar aku melakukan semua itu. 

Tak ada yang menarik. Semua yang dia tulis penuh dengan basa-basi. Dia selalu berpikir positif dan menuliskan bahwa ia selalu memaafkanku. Yang benar saja, aku begini memang karena aku membencinya. Tidak ada latar belakang positif di sini. Bahkan dia tidak menuliskan rasa bersalah padaku??? Memang parasit tidak berguna.

Aku menjatuhkan badanku ke kasur. Menghela nafas sambil menembakkan netraku pada atap ruang ini. Aku mengulang semua yang aku baca tadi. Ah pikiranku sangat kacau. Aku kembali melihat kotak itu, menggeledahnya lagi dan benar saja ternyata masih ada kertas. Aku langsung terbangun untuk duduk dan berminat membacanya. Setelahku buka dan kupandangi beberapa saat, rasa tak asing pada tulisan ini berteriak. Ya, ini adalah tulisanku, dan kertas ini adalah surat yang aku tulis untuknya. Aku mulai mengikuti jejak rangkaian kalimat untuk kembali mengingat hal yangku tulis. 

Bundang, 12-05-2009

Untuk Soobin, kelinci gendut yang rusuh

Hai tiang gendut! Selamat ulang tahun, selamat menaiki level yang lebih tinggi. Aku memberi sepatu ini karena sepertinya akan cocok jika kamu pakai. Maaf agaknya ini akan terlalu besar karena ketika aku membelinya aku membayangkan kakimu akan sebesar ayah hahaha. Salah sendiri kenapa badanmu begitu besar hah? Dasar kebanyakan makan. Oh iya, untuk kesekian kalinya aku tak akan bosan untuk mengingatkanmu betapa aku mencintaimu. Berjanjilah kita akan terus bersama, melakukan hal yang membuat bahagia saja oke? Jika kau merasa kesepian, ingatlah aku, kesatria tampan Choi Yeonjun pelindung setia Choi Soobin.

Temanmu, 

Yeonjun tampan. 

Ah, ternyata ini adalah surat yang aku tulis bersama dengan kado yang aku berikan di hari ulang tahunnya. Yang di mana saat itu aku memberinya sepatu. Sepatu yang saat ini telah berubah menjadi sepatu yang lusuh, sepatu yang tak pernah dia relakan untuk pergi jauh darinya. Bodoh, kenapa aku baru ingat jika sepatu butu itu pemberianku? Bentuknya sudah tidak jelas hingga aku tak ingat otu septu yang sama. Dan ia selalu memakai sepatu ini dari sejak aku memusuhinya? Dia sering kali mencucinya apabila sudah tak pantas dilihat ataupun dicium. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sepatu ini sangat berharga baginya? Ayah sering membeli sepatu yang lebih mahal dari ini. Kenapa dia itu bodoh. 

Pikiranku semakin berantakan, aku tak mengerti semua ini. Apakah banyak yang tidak aku mengerti tentangnya? Tunggu aku melupakan tulisan di belakangnya. Aku memfokuskan netraku. Mata terus mengikuti tuntunan dari setiap kalimat. Semakin jauh mataku pergi semakin sakit rasanya untuk meneruskan perjalanan ini.

" Aku minta maaf karena asal tulis di kertas ini, aku hanya ingin bilang dan menetapkan ini sebagai bukti janjiku. Aku memang tidak tahu apa latar belakang yang menyebabkan kamu menjauhi dan acuh padaku. Aku tidak akan memaksakan mungkin memang ada perbuatanku yang membuat kamu tidak enak. Jika ada maka aku mohon maaf. Jadi selama kamu menjauhiku aku akan terus memakai sepatu pemberianmu hingga kau bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Jujur aku sangat merindukan ketika kita melakukan hal bersama. Dan kau tahu? Aku kadang lupa untuk melepas sepatu ketika hendak tidur, jadi aku memasang alarm. Bukan apa-apa karena dengan aku bersama sepatu ini, aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu. Oh iya terima kasih untuk sepatunya. 

P. S Aku memberi nama sepatu ini Yeonju hehe. 

P. S. S Aku juga mencintaimu temanku, Yeonjun tampan.

Dan cukup jelas, aku menemukan jawabannya sekarang. Aku ingin sekali mengatai diri sendiri dengan semua kata yang selalu aku berikan padanya. Dunia bahagia sekali sepertinya melihat keadaanku saat ini. Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga mencari orang yang selama ini menganggapku berharga. Namun hal yang selama ini aku inginkan terjadi. Ketika melihat ibuku terduduk haru dia bercerita jika Soobin berlari ke luar rumah tanpa menggunakan alas, sambil menangis dan berteriak siapa yang mengambil sepatunya juga memanggil namaku.

Amat keras tamparan ini mengenai raga, aku beranjak mencari ke semua sudut ruang dengan memanggil Soobin, tapi nihi. Dia tidak ada di sini, ingin rasanya menarik semua ucapanku selama ini. Aku tidak ingin Soobin pergi, apalagi dari dunia ini. Jika iya, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya, cukup sudah selama ini dia menderita karenaku. Di sini parasit sialan yang sebenarnya adalah aku, pecundang bodoh yang asli ialah Yeonjun yang melukai seseorang yang sangat tulus mencintainya. 

Seharian Soobin dalam pencarian. Selama itu aku hanya berdiam di kamar, dengan buku harian si kelinci gendut. Tak ada niat untuk melakukan apapun, tubuh ini hanya menginginkan Soobin. Mendekapnya dan mengucapkan seluruh kata maaf yang ada. Penyesalan membuat diri ini makin tak berdaya, berusaha mencari pun tidak tahu harus kemana, dipinta biasa saja dan menunggu pun tidak bisa. Amat memperhatikan tapi aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin Soobin kembali. Aku tahu, dan paham bahwa setelah insiden ketika Soobin jatih dari tangga dia selalu ingat tentang sepatu pemberianku. Dari situ aku menemukan harapan bisa menemukan Soobin di tempat-tempat yang pernah kami datangi.

Hingga akhirnya saat itu tiba, takdir agaknya masih merasa kasihan pada pecundang seperti ku ini. Aku menemukan Soobin, di rumah lama peninggalan orang tuanya. Dimana itu juga menjadi tempat perayaan ulang tahun bersama kami yang pertama kali. Dia hanya terduduk memeluk lutut di depan pintu. Di tengah alam itu, aku mengahamburnya hingga membuat tubuh bergetar itu sedikit tersentak. Menenggelamkan mukanya yang basah pada pelukan erat, seerat mungkin hingga Soobin tidak bisa pergi lagi. 

“JUN-HIKS PA-TU-A GA-U I-MA-NA HIKS PA-TU I-ANG HIKS BIN TA-UT DI-ING-AL JUN HIKS”

“ Hei lihat Jun sini, Soobin jangan takut Yeonjun hilang. Karena sekarang Jun udah keluar dari sepatu, pindah ke hati kamu Soobin. Jun ga akan kemana-mana, Jun bakal ada di sini “ 

Telunjuk ini pindah ke dadanya, aku tersenyum menahan air mata karena tidak kuat melihatnya seperti ini. Jika ada manusia terjahat di muka bumi ini, maka jawabannya adalah aku, raga ini, jiwa ini, hati ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menhilangkan luka yang ku perbuat, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah jalan hidupnya yang berubah malang karena ku. Tapi aku ingin berhenti melukainya, meredakan rasa sakitnya dan melindunginya kembali seperti dulu. Menemaninya di kesedihan hingga yang membahagiakan bersama, seperti keinginannya dulu. 

“ Maaf sudah buta akan kehadiranmu Soobin, segala penderitaanmu akan aku bayar penuh bahkan jika tidak bisa lunas karena itu terlalu besar, aku akan terus berusaha. Dengan selalu ada di sisimu, tulus menyayangimimu, menghargai perasaanmu seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini padaku. Terima kasih Soobin, sekali lagi maafkan aku“

Setelah malam itu, tujuan hidupku hanya membuat Soobin bahagia. Aku selalu menemaninya terapi, bermain bersamanya, menikamati hari-hari hanya dengan nya. Meski bila suatu saat nanti Soobin sembuh dan aku bisa menceritakan segala perbuatanku di masa lalu, hal keji yang aku perbuat padanya dan itu membuat ia membenciku. Aku tidak akan berhenti tulus untuk menyayanginya, tidak akan melupakan seberapa besar berharganya ia bagiku. Karena ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. 

Selama ini aku hanya bertindak bodoh, karena sebenarnya tak ada yang memalukan untuk memiliki seseorang yang disebut belahan jiwa, ornamen hidup sejenis kita yang ditakdirkan dan dikirimkan untuk menjadikanmu sesuatu yang amat berharga. Merasa dicintai ketika orang lain hanya mencaci, menjadi manusia paling beruntung kala rasa bersalah saja yang merundung. Dalam hidup kita hanya perlu ingat bahwa, jaga dia selagi ada, hargai dia yang telah pergi dan kenang dia yang pernah datang. Karena kita tidak bisa selalu menyadari betapa tulusnya seseorang dan seberapa besar mereka menganggap kita berharga. 

Fin. 

#Yeonbinficfest2021

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming and reading this fict, feedbacks will be much appreciated ♡


End file.
